Lions Vs Panthers
by Sweet-kat-87
Summary: Lion!Quinn! Panther!Santana! Kitty!Britt! Kitty!Rachel! GIRL!PEENS! Do I have your attention? GOOD! Quinn is a Lion, Santana is a Panther and they both have girl!peens. Rachel is the only female feline in school and is a rare Abyssinian, which makes her quite the catch and the cat-alyst of the majority of Santana and Quinn's cat fights…See what I did there? Huh? Huh?
1. Chapter 1

**Lions vs. Panthers**

**A/N: Lion!Quinn! Panther!Santana! Kitty!Britt! Kitty!Rachel! GIRL!PEENS!**

**Do I have your attention? GOOD! Quinn is a Lion, Santana is a Panther and they both have girl!peens. Rachel is the only other female feline in school and is a rare Abyssinian, which makes her quite the catch and the cat-alyst of the majority of Santana and Quinn's cat fights…See what I did there? Huh? Huh?**

**Anyway this has been going on for years and just before Rachel is due to go into heat for the first time a new student shows up, will she bring balance to the force? Or will she cause the girls to just fall deeper into the dark side?**

**Things to know about this AU, ERRYBODY is an Animal. This takes place Senior Year, when in full animal form the cast is as follows: Puck's a Tiger Shark, Finn's a Great Dane, Sam's a Bottle Nosed Dolphin, Mike and Tina are both Asian Otter's, Sugar is an Italian Greyhound, Kurt is a Elfin (Rabbit), Blaine is a Silver Martin (Rabbit), Mercedes is a Pomeranian, Artie is a Raccoon, Rory is a Cornish Rex (Cat), Coach Sylvester is a Timber Wolf, Ms. Pillsbury is a Shih Tzu, and Mr. Schue is a Poodle. When in their half form the only retain a few traits, Fish have similar skin, Sharks maintain their incredible sense of smell and they both have the ability to close their gills and breathe normally, Mammals keep their ears and tails, Birds have feathers instead of hair, Reptiles maintain their cold bloodedness, sense of smell, regenerative abilities and skin types. All Animals keep the eyes of their species even in human form. Certain species mate for life and interspecies dating is completely accepted, hybrids are fairly common but usually children take after one parent or the other when it comes to their species. **

**Pairings at the beginning of our story: Puck/Sam, Finn/Sugar, Mike/Tina, Kurt/Blaine, Emma/Will, Mercedes/Shane (Bulldog).**

**PS. Brittany will be a Norwegian Forest Cat when transformed.**

**PPS. Scents are like fingerprints in this world, no two Animals are alike as the have a standard species scent plus a signature scent, or combination of scents. THIS WILL BE IMPORTANT LATER ON.**

**I IN NO WAY OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! THOSE ALL BELONG TO FOX AND RIB!**

* * *

For three long years the fight for control and dominance had waged in the halls of WMHS, it was a jungle in there after all. Many fought for the top spots of their respective social circles, but none were more territorial than the Felines of the school; even if there were only four in attendance this year, one of which was an exchange student. Poor little guy never knew what hit him when he approached the only other Domesticated Cat in school. In Rory's defense he never smelled another's mark on the girl and he really just wanted to make friends, another Cat seemed like the safest bet; especially considering she was another rare and small breed of Cat like him. For Rachel's part she was very kind and congenial towards the little Irish Cat, giving him a warm and sincere welcome along with an offer to show him around until he felt comfortable and invited him to join her table for lunch. Little did either know that two pairs of darkened and angry eyes were watching the exchange, and while the owners could tell that what was going on was completely innocent, they'd be damned if that little foreign runt Ralph Nader-ed what the two had been building towards since first day of their freshman year.

That was THEIR Kitty!

Well…one of theirs, they wouldn't know for sure who Rachel belonged to until the little diva went into heat, and considering how much Rachel's already intoxicating scent somehow became stronger and sweeter since the first day of the semester? The Co-HBIC's knew it would be this year. FINALLY!

The competitive instinct between the two had always been fierce and the promise of victory had been a long time coming.

* * *

Since the day Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez had met in Coach Sylvester's Junior Cheerio's Training camp, the girls were in constant competition. At first glance the two eyed each other appreciatively, Cats were not a common species in the North American Mid-West, but especially not Big Cats, so each girl eyed the other as a prospective mate, and both clearly liked what they saw if the growing hardness that kept twitching in their spankies was any indication. Both were lost to desire as they thought of claiming and mating with the other…at least until the wind changed and their scents finally cut through the lustful cloud both girls found themselves in. Suddenly able to smell each other, two loud ferocious roars echoed across the field as the girls shifted and charged at each other fully intending to settle dominance over the camp once and for all. All the other girls ran and dove for cover, while a steely eyed Cheer Coach watched it all with a Wolfish smirk playing across her features.

After the battle raged for nearly an hour the lone She-Wolf finally tired of watching the display and decided to end it before the two killed each other. Slowly the old Alpha moseyed down to where the girls were squaring off, all the while calmly loading the dart gun she kept for just such emergencies. Once she reached the girls she used her bullhorn to try and get their attention.

"ALRIGHT SLOPPY FELINES! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The woman waited impatiently for her orders to be followed as the girls continued biting, clawing and tackling each other. With a sigh, the tall blonde raised her gun and fired off two quick shots; to their credit, each girl was so focused on the fight that they didn't notice they'd been hit until the sedatives started to kick in. Seeing that they were finally coming out of their dominance fueled aggression, Sue Sylvester calmly stated, "I said…*brings up bullhorn*KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Now as much fun as that was, and I much as I may personally want you to keep going until both of you are dead, that's way too much paperwork and you're taking too long. Plus I'd still need someone to be my Head Cheerio next year and all these other weaklings ran like cowards over a little bloodshed. So until one of you can prove to me that you deserve it more, you will be Co-Captains. Now once you regain consciousness you will run a lap for every minute you wasted with your little pissing contest. Oh and if I get a single whiff of either of you spraying MY CHEER CAMP! I'LL DECLAW AND NUETER YOU MYSELF! DISMISSED! THE REST OF YOU RUN LAPS UNITL THEY COME TO AND THEN RUN THEIR LAPS WITH THEM, I'LL BE TIMING HOW LONG THEIR OUT AND THAT'S GONNA BE ADDED TO THE NUMBER OF LAPS! YOU THINK THIS IS HARD?! TRY HOLDING BACK YOUR GAG REFLEX AS YOU ARE FORCED TO WATCH AN OILY POODLE TRY TO MOUNT A SHIH TZU ALL YEAR LONG! NOW THAT'S HARD!"

And that was the last thing the girls heard before they slipped into unconsciousness. When they finally awoke the Lion and the Panther set out to establish dominance and control over each other and their teammates, however they also were able to come to a mutual understanding, after all Cats were rare and needed to stick together, so they pledged to have each other's back in the face of a common enemy. For the most part the girls never fought like the first day again, and in fact were able to build a strong friendship based on all the expectations and responsibilities they each had to face. At least until the first day of Freshman year, the moment they both saw Rachel. Several seats in the auditorium needed to be replaced that day, but more on that later.

Now back to our story.

* * *

Sharp predatory glares tracked the small Cats' movement through the crowd, with matching low growls both girls pushed off their respective lockers and stalked their prey down the hall. The crowded hallway parted seamlessly for the Lion and the Panther, many diving out of the way to cower in fear while others tried to hide themselves in their lockers and pray that they would be ignored.

Several threats, two shifts, and one scaredy Cat later, found the two girls heading towards their favorite class of the day.

Glee Club.

After strutting into the room they were thrilled to see the shaking little male Kitten sitting far away from the diva's usual seat and studiously not making eye contact with the intimidating glares being thrown his way. Rachel noticing this shook her head in fond exasperation as the two girls strategically placed themselves directly on either side of little diva, just as they did every lesson they had with her. The HBIC's always sat together in the ones they didn't share with their little Kitty, and in the rare class that only one of them shared with the girl, they took the opportunity to sit with her…as close as possible, delicately releasing their pheromones all the while finding reasons to be constantly touching the girl, but always being careful not to distract the little Abyssinian or attract too much attention to their activities. But in glee club all bets were off. Especially if it was a rare day when the diva wasn't performing, that's when the two cheerleaders really upped their game. By the first few minutes Rachel would always be reduced to a mewling, purring, squirming puddle of Feline hormones in her seat at the back of the choir room thanks to the ministrations from the HBIC's beside her. Both Quinn and Santana would keep a steady release of pheromones flowing all while they spent the hour hotly breathing sweet little nothings and sinful desires into the poor brunette's ears that would be punctuated by the occasional nips, licks and sweet kisses to her neck, but they always were careful to never mark a claim on her. This left their wandering hands free to caress and scratch at every inch of visible flesh, every once in a while allowing their long powerful tails to lightly brush the delicate Kitten between them.

When this little ritual first began Rachel attempted to resist their advances, really… she did. She found their direct and bold approaches to be extremely bombarding and more than a little offensive. What kind of Kitty did they think she was? That she would just brace herself against a wall and present to the first person to hit on her? She has standards and was raised to have self-respect and restraint. So after a week of trying to politely brush aside their wandering hands, moving seats, and wearing bulky clothes, Rachel Barbra Berry had finally had enough.

* * *

_After a week of dodging grabby hands, being leered at, and blushing as a result of having promises of all the filthy things the Cheerios wanted to do to her whispered hotly into her ears, Rachel finally had found a moment of peace and quiet. After carefully sniffing every corner of the choir room, the little diva sighed in relief over the lack of two very distinct and potent scents, she was safe at least for a little while as neither of the older girls had apparently set foot there._

_Now that she had calmed down, the little brunette actually looked around the room and squealed with delight at seeing the beautiful Baldwin baby grand piano, and raced to the filing cabinets against the far wall to find some sheet music to occupy her time while she waited out the lunch period._

_So engrossed with her search Rachel didn't hear the door to the choir room softly open to let in two silent pairs of sneakered feet enter the room. The Lion and the Panther had been looking for the girl all over the school when they thought they heard a faint noise coming from behind the last door of the hallway, they quickly approached and were able to catch a faint whiff of the little Kitten's scent on the handle, sharing two identical smirks the girls snuck into the room to surprise the girl when they were stopped by a wall of her scent. _

_Unfortunately for the diva, regular excitement smells very similar to sexual excitement, and as neither girl had smelt Rachel aroused before they prematurely assumed that the girl had finally gone into heat, adding to the misunderstanding was the diva's loud purring and the fact that she was bent over with her tail high in the air, twitching back and forth at the tip. All these things combined are displays of when a female Cat is either in heat or simply wanton, and she was. Rachel was positively filled with want for music, for the stage, for stardom and while she perused the endless sheet music imagining her future, she had no idea of how her bodily response would be received by others. Specifically not the two painfully aroused Big Cats behind her._

_The Lion shared a heated and quick look with her counterpart both silently agreeing to keep anyone from stumbling upon them while they finally claimed the brunette they had both desired and that one of them was starting to develop real feeling towards, feelings she was desperately trying to suppress. Slowly the blonde made her was to the other door to lock and draw the blinds she found there while the Latina did the same and went into the attached office to secure that as well. No need to give that creepy Poodle or anyone else a show after all._

_They prowled towards the unsuspecting Kitty in synchronicity, Quinn settling to the right of the girl and Santana almost directly behind. With a silent nod once the other girl was in position, the Lion delicately cleared her throat and began tapping her foot to gain the little brunettes attention. As soon as she heard a throat clear, Rachel froze, movement to her right attracted her attention and without leaving her bent over position she slowly trailed her eyes up from bright white sneakers to shapely pale legs, at the apex of the thighs in front of her a large bulge was faintly noticeable under the pleats of a bright red skirt, from there slim hips moved transitioned up to a tight stomach topped by firm high breasts, gulping Rachel finally allowed to her gaze to take in the positively feral face of the girl before her. _

_Mistaking the other girl's apprehension as appreciation and thinking the shiver of fear was a shudder of desire, caused a low throaty chuckle to escape the blonde, slowly and deliberately eyeing the petrified Kitten, the Lion wetted her lips and husked out a greeting._

_"Hello Rachel…"_

_Being addressed caused the diva to snap out of her catatonic state and quickly jump back in fear, directly into the waiting Latina's arms. A low purr sounded directly behind her, while firm hands grabbed onto her hips pulling her flush against the rock hard member in the Panther's spankies. "Hey Berry. **God **you smell so fucking delicious! Don't you think she smells incredible Q?"_

_The girl in question quickly stepped up to the two brunettes, pressing her aching length directly into the smaller girl's core, before she lowly growled out her response. "Always S, Rach always smells so…**God...Damned…Tempting!**"_

_"And now we can finally indulge Q, she wants it and we're the ones who get the privilege of giving to her. Roshambo for first dibs Q?"_

_At this the blonde cocks an eyebrow, "Why not the same time? Why make the poor girl choose? You've got lube on you right San?"_

_It was this line of questioning that finally snapped the Kitty out of her shocked and slightly terrified state, and caused her to unsheathe her claws to deliver two hard and blood drawing slaps to the girls trapping her._

_"WHO THE **HELL** DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT!? LIKE YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH ME! ALL WEEK I HAVE BEEN TURNING YOU BOTH DOWN! WHAT ON **EARTH **MAKES YOU THINK I WANT EITHER OF YOU **NOW**?!"_

_The two taller girls listened to Rachel scream at them while they held on to their bleeding cheeks, after exchanging a quick shocked and confused glance. Quinn recovered her power of speech first…well…somewhat. "W-we thought…I m-mean you looked like y-you were p-presenting and you s-smelled aroused so…" As the little diva's face darkens in indignation, the blonde Cheerio finally trails of with an uncertain shrug._

_"If either of you two knew anything about me other than your desire to **fuck me**, then you would know that I was merely excited about the abundance of song choices that are in those drawers, as I love music. I am perfectly aware that I have led a somewhat sheltered existence but I do know exactly what you two are after. My virginity would simply be a bonus to one of you getting over on the other, well **FUCK THAT!** I mean look at you two! You were both so wrapped up in your sick fantasies that you didn't even notice that my only reaction to your invasion of my personal space was fear! Considering your history of behavior towards me I'm actually surprised that the two of you aren't simply raping me right now!"_

_That comment was what finally knocked the girls out of their confused and slightly guilty stupor; they might be a couple of vicious bitches but…_

_"WOAH! That is so fucking out of line!"_

_"Yeah! Where the fuck did you get the idea that we were rapists!"_

_Rachel met their indignation with an unimpressed look._

_"Well you clearly don't understand or respect the word "no", or care that your constant sexual harassment has left me skittish, constantly looking over my shoulder, and checking to make sure I can't smell either of you anytime I enter a room, especially if it only has one exit."_

_The girls shifted uncomfortably in place before the blonde hesitantly cleared her throat. "We aren't… harassing you Rachel we're just…flirting."_

_"The line between flirting and harassment is crossed Quinn when it makes the person on the receiving end uncomfortable, and I have made it very clear that your behavior makes me uncomfortable."_

_"So…whenever you'd blush after it wasn't a good thing?"_

_"No, it's because I feel humiliated and dirty, especially after one of you would touch my tail."_

_Both girls looked shame faced at the floor, and let out a guilty, "Oh."._

_Rachel really wanted to maintain her anger, but she couldn't help but waver as she watched the normally walled off girls so obviously pouring over every interaction, wincing each time they realized how far over the line they had gone. _"Mufasa."_ Quinn thought, _"We're worse than Puck." _Tears started running down the Lion's face, while her darker counterpart looked positively sick with guilt._

_"I…I'm so sorry, I didn't realize…I swear I didn't know Rachel, and I would never EVER force you or anyone else to mate."_

_"Me too Berry, I wasn't trying to intimidate you or anything and yeah…I don't know you. I think you're a hottie so obvs I'm gonna try and hit that, and I know it's no excuse but I seriously thought you were just playing hard to get and…well me and Q? We're predators. The hunt is what we live for, plus we're Cats, and as a species we're notoriously easy, but for some reason you weren't so it became like a game."_

_"Yeah, but just so we're clear you were the prize, and getting to rub the other's face in it was the bonus…okay _**wow**_…in my defense that didn't sound nearly as douchie in my head."_

_The Kitty remained uncharacteristically quiet after they finished as she really thought through their answers. Satisfied with their sincerity her response was simple._

_"Okay."_

_The blonde cocked a single brow in response while the raven haired girl furrowed hers in confusion._

_"Okay?"_

_"Okay what?"_

_"Okay I believe you…and considering I am a different species then either of you, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt about your reasoning."_

_"Well our species are that different Berry, we're all Felines here."_

_"Technically I'm only half Cat."_

**_"What?"_**_ The dominant duo shouted in unison._

_"See, if either of you actually knew **anything **about me you'd know that I'm only half Cat which I get from my birth mother, and that my fathers are both Wolves. I may look all Cat, but certain instincts are missing from my DNA, promiscuity being one of them. I take after my fathers in that I don't want **sexual partners**; I want a **life-mate**, and whomever I lose my virginity to will be the only one for me, forever."_

_"**Yeah**, that would have been useful information to have a week ago."_

_"I know right? No wonder you weren't down for a quickie Berry. I totes wouldn't have acted like Fuckerman with you if I knew you were a 'lifer'. I mean **obvs** I'd still flirt with you, because that's who I am and your ass is **still **fine as hell, but I would have been _WAY_ more respectful and playful about it."_

_"Not to mention we don't even know if she likes girls Lopez."_

_"Oh **shit**! That's true! What the **fuck** is wrong with us?!"_

_Before any more self-flagellation could occur, the Kitty decided to intervene._

_"Okay girls, that enough, there's no need to beat yourselves up about it, I'm just going to chalk this all up to a big misunderstanding. I just assume other's know I'm a Half-Breed because I'm always able to smell my dads' on me and presume others can as well, especially since I'm a nice mix of my Dad Hiram's unique eucalyptus and spearmint scent and my mother Shelby's sweet vanilla lavender combo. My Daddy Leroy smells like lemon grass and licorice root, I find my dads' combined signature scents so soothing that I had it made into a tea blend that is incidentally great for singing."_

_"Oh that explains it, we were wondering why we kept smelling Wolf on you. I mean clearly it wasn't a mate's smell because we would have been confronted first day, but like you said you look all Cat so you being a mix never crossed my mind."_

_"Yes, well…as I said this was all clearly a misunderstanding and since you both are obviously sincere in regret over your actions, no harm no foul…This may be speaking out of turn but you're both much more pleasant to be around when you aren't behaving like Noah. Just something for you to maybe consider in the future when either of you is pursuing someone."_

_With that the little diva picked up her bag and made to leave the room, but before she left she couldn't help but her the girls making sounds of agreement before Quinn mumbled. "It'd probably be a good idea to only go after girls who actually find us attractive too."_

_Pausing when she was halfway out the door, the Kitty softly called for their attention. "I never said I that I did not find you both to be attractive." With a slight blush to her cheeks Rachel pulled her lower lip between her teeth in a demure smile before flouncing out the door and down the hallway, leaving the two Alpha females with their jaws on the floor. Slowly both girls shocked expressions morphed into cocky smirks; they shared a quick glance before exclaiming in unison. "Game on!"_

* * *

True to their word, both girls significantly backed off of the little diva while still making their interest known, albeit in a much for PG manner…at least at first. You see as the girls all got older and the Cheerios got more sexually experienced they began pushing the boundaries now and then. They weren't always met with success, but once an action or comment was met with that slight blush and lip bite they saw that day in the choir room, it would become standard practice. The girls thought about that day every time they set their sights on a new conquest making sure to never cross the line between seductress and harasser, as a result of that constant analysis Santana finally recognized what would become a key piece in their seduction arsenal.

Music got Rachel Berry excited.

When she had shared her hypothesis with Quinn their sophomore year, the girls decided to bite the social bullet and joined Glee Club to test the theory. The results of the first day were overwhelmingly positive, and the second they were able to expand on their initial hypothesis and establish two very important facts.

Performing gave Rachel an intense rush, and their singing voices turned Rachel the._Fuck. _**ON!**

They proved their first theory by spying on Rachel and the other Gleeks day one in the auditorium, that's how they noticed that Rachel's eyes were a little dilated and her face slightly flushed once she finished her solo. But the most important piece of evidence came when the girl was leaving the auditorium, a faint whiff of the girl's arousal made its way over to where the Cheerios were hidden. They also realized an unexpected side effect of their experiment was that listening to Rachel sing made them hard. Suffice it to say they were so totally joining the loser club now.

Day two of the Glee experiment had the girls auditioning in front of the club. Quinn went first and enlisted the help of Kurt and Mercedes through fear and intimidation to get them to sing back up, her rendition of 'Come see about me' left Rachel slightly damp and fidgety, the fact that the Panther next to her was releasing a light amount of pheromones during the performance certainly didn't help matters. Up next was the Latina who allowed her tail to "accidently" brush against Rachel's thigh on her way to the front. Quinn repeated the other girl's actions on her way up to sit on the other side of the diva.

Santana's smoky rendition of 'Back to Black' caused Rachel to become increasingly aroused, and Quinn noticing this began releasing her own stream of pheromones, she went one step further resting her right hand on Rachel's bare left thigh. The resulting soft mewl was answer enough, the ante had just been upped.

Over the next two years through trial and error, the big Cats learned when and where they would get away with winding Rachel up. But neither girl actually pulled the trigger as it were, because they knew that Rachel wanted commitment and neither girl thought they could give it.

All though one of the girls was starting to acknowledge that she wanted to try, she kept that discovery to herself because even though the other was her friend and an understanding had developed between them in regards to Rachel, the girl was afraid that their innate competitiveness would come rising to the surface and possibly cost her the girl she had fallen for.

For her part, Rachel had always found both of them ridiculously attractive and over the years it had just gotten more intense, she was also self-aware enough to know that were she a full Cat she would probably be happy to let the first one of them to grab her tail after Glee to take her right then. But thankfully that was not the case and Rachel could remain proud of her virginity and her will to only give it to someone she truly trusted and loved. She was completely adamant about waiting for the one and was fairly positive one of the other girls was it.

Now that isn't to say that Rachel harbored any illusions that either of the Captains were still virgins as their sexual prowess was well known. Both had taken several of the Cheerios many times over, and Rachel honestly didn't blame them at all, Cats develop a notoriously high sex drive once they're of age, and any potential sexual partner that wanted it and didn't mate for life was fair game. Cats weren't bound to mate for life and could have many partners unless they chose otherwise and normally if they get a no they would just shrug it off and move on, except in her case; so Rachel figured that what all their constant flirting and competitiveness was really about was who got to take the diva first. From Rachel knew that her instincts would take over making the diva present to the Cheerio that claimed her over and over again until she conceived or her heat cycle ended whichever came first; and since both Quinn and Santana ALWAYS practiced safe sex, and Rachel's fathers had put her on birth control since she was old enough to go into heat, that meant there would be a month long cycle, three times a year, that the Kitty would metaphorically be spending on her back. Then the girl would probably move onto the next conquest while Rachel would spend the rest of her life hopelessly in love with someone who would more than likely never love her back.

So she endured their flirting and resisted giving into their advances, as difficult as it was for her, because she feared that as soon one of them got what they wanted the girls would be gone and she'd die of sexual frustration than a broken heart.

_TBC_

* * *

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: DAAAAANG YA'LL LIKE THIS ONE! **

**YAY! **

**Soooooooo…apparently I forgot to post the endgames for this story as far as our favorite four felines go. Yeah, four…some of you forgot about Britt-Britt huh? SHAME ON YOU! LOL so here's what I'm thinking, there will be definitely Faberrittana friendship at the end, for final endgames I'm kind of feeling going the more traditional route of Faberry & Brittana, but someone mentioned Fapezberry and that got me thinking…I think I'm gonna have each of the girls get to try the other three on at least once, but without Rachel actually having sex with anyone until she chooses her mate so she won't be losing her virginity to Quinn until closer to the end. But there will definitely be some smutty Unholy Trinity fun; Brittany is a full blooded Cat after all. For those who might be a tad concerned that Quinn and Santana are coming across as slutty, welp…they're cats, and as much as I love cats, and I do. (My new kitten Berlioz can attest to that, as there is no other reason I would continue to let him sleep in my room when he alternates between laying across my face and attacking my hands ALL FREAKING NIGHT!) They _are_ kind of slutty. An unaltered outside female cat in heat will mate with ANY available male, and they'll keep mating until they get pregnant, that's why California has so many Bobcat/house cat hybrids running around, cats are sluts, I mean seriously there is an exclusively feline version of AIDS for Mufasa's sake!**

**…**

**Okay that was a throw away comment and before the hate blasts start I don't find AIDS or HIV funny at all.**

**Anywho, thanks for all the amazing feedback and please keep those reviews coming…so to speak. *cough***

**I IN NO WAY OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! THOSE ALL BELONG TO FOX AND RIB!**

* * *

Santana Lopez was many things: violent, manipulative, promiscuous, a bitch, selfish, greedy, loud, and conniving just to name a few, but a fool she was not. She may act all gangsta and litter her vocabulary with ghetto speak but she's tied with Fabray for third in line for Valedictorian, with Berry claiming Salutatorian and Other Asian ***snort*** (Seriously Mr. Schue is such a fucking racist.) being the walking stereotype that he is, claiming the top spot, so suffice it to say, she's a smart bitch…err pussy…whatever. Anyway she has more brains than most of the insects at that swarm her school and therefore has deductive reasoning skills.

The point of this little diatribe?

Quinn Fabray wasn't fooling anyone…except herself and Berry of course, she was in love with the midge but too blind or too far in denial to admit it…or the Latina guessed it _could _be the Lion thing, they were known for polygamous relationships after all, as in one dick swinger to as many females as he/she could satisfy and keep from killing each other. So she could understand why the girl would be hesitant to give up all the free and willing pussy that was out there to settle down with just one chick except, and this is what made her best frienemy a fucking moron, the fact that the girl's sex drive wasn't what was standing in her way. She _wanted_ to commit to their favorite Kitty; Santana Lopez just knows these things okay? Just like she also knew that the only possible reasons Fabray wasn't admitting to it were because either she was afraid she'd inevitably fuck up and stray and couldn't bear the thought of hurting the girl, and/or because after all these years, and in spite of all the shit they've been through together, that fucking Lion still didn't trust her. Santana would lay down money on the fact that her partner in crime and fine, assumed that if she tried for more the Latina wouldn't respect her and pursue the mini Abyssinian with even more ferocity and swipe that v-card just to fuck with her.

Now to be fair if Santana had realized this shit Freshman year, she may have done just that, but she's grown over the years (Fuck off okay? It's called evolving bitches, you should try it sometime.) and besides that only would have been true before she found out that Berry was a "lifer", even Santana wasn't that fucking cruel, on her worst day. Sure she still wanted to fuck that Pussy…Cat six ways to Sunday, but she had no intention of settling down anytime soon, and claiming that girl for a quick fuck would just be monstrously vicious. Berry would spend the rest of her life being little more than a slave to the Latina, hopelessly devoted and in capable of moving on, and no matter how many other women that Santana would potentially do the nasty with and how much it would rip the little Kitten's heart to shreds, she'd still remain completely in love with the Panther, proudly baring her young, and never holding it against her. Which is just fucked up, and as much as it sickens her to say, it does happen, there are some "non-lifer's" that purposely mate with Berry's kind just to have a guaranteed fuck and someone to worship and take care of them for the rest of their lives, all the while fucking anything they can get their paws on.

But Santana Lopez? She was fucking raised better than that.

Sure her parents are both Panthers, but they have never strayed from each other once they made the decision to commit, because they truly loved each other. And sure, the Latina was fond of the midge, and protective of her, and found her ridiculously tempting and shit, but it was only in a friend she'd like to fuck on the regular kind of way. The girl was in fact one of her few real friends, which is why she has watched Fabray like a Hawk over the last few years to see if the girl truly deserved and loved the little brunette.

**!Spoiler alert!**

She does. Need proof? Fine. Then sit down, shut the fuck up and let Auntie Snix tells ya all about it.

Now, for the majority of Freshman year, the Latina can say with some confidence that while her friend may have found the girl slightly more intriguing than their regular targets, it was basically still lust and the thrill of the chase that drove the blonde. Sophomore year however all that changed, that would mark the first time Santana had ever seen the Lion get jealous **ever**, and they are the two most possessive and competitive individuals in school so that's fucking saying something. That year, the creepy Chester the Molester Spanish teacher started the Glee club, which led to a certain seven foot walking tub of gelatinous dumbass being alerted that Rachel Berry existed, much to the two girls' mutual chagrin. Now Santana didn't exactly want Berry bound to life to that short bus reject either, but Fabray? ***Evil chuckle*** Oh Fabray…you need to understand that Quinn Fabray is a rarity in the Big Cat world in that she almost never loses her shit and at that point had only shifted twice in her life because of a loss of control, the first time the girls met being one and the first time they saw Rachel Berry being the other. The next time was when Finnept forced a kiss on the Kitty and that was also the first and only time Santana willingly let the Lion top her…What? So they bang from time to time, it's a healthier way to express the desire to dominate the other then ripping each other to shreds over every little challenge so fuck off! So why the deliberate submission?

Well you see after that ice cold bitch slap into reality they both got from the little Kitten the year before, they both had resolved to make it up to the girl and to NEVER let that shit happen to her again. So they became Berry's protectors, **no one** fucked with their girl! Or else? **ALL SERENGETI! **And that edict applied to each other, they would never let the other hurt her ever again. So while Quinn being ready to kill the Great Dumbass was funny as hell and something the Latina totes wanted to watch, she just knew that once the blonde finished with him that her instincts would drive her to claim the little brunette out of a primal possessive need and not love like the girl deserved, and even though she had no doubt that the Lion would honor the responsibilities that came of the mating and would spend the rest of her life making it up to the girl, she'd never fully forgive herself and Santana cared about them both too much to let that happen. So she did the only thing she could think of, she shifted, released a shit ton of pheromones, and presented to the Lion. She wasn't able to sit without pain for a week because Lion Quinn was just as big as Santana and there wasn't exactly time to prepare. The fear of God that they put into Finnocence was worth it though, and they made it especially clear that the kiss was completely one sided and he was to **NEVER** make an advance on the girl again.

The next time she got jealous was later that year when Jesse St. James rolled into town, now she didn't shift over it, she just stewed in envy over their relationship and fucked every willing piece of tail she could find in a desperate and completely transparent attempt to act like it didn't bother her that it seemed like St. Dickhead might be the one. On paper he did seem perfect, just as talented, reasonably attractive, fairly intelligent, and he was a Wolf, so fidelity would never be a problem. But there was just something that just rubbed them both the wrong way, and the Panther knew it wasn't jealousy, sure she gagged a little too every time she saw them swapping spit, but all throughout their brief courtship the girls continued their flirting albeit on a much smaller scale, and he barely even reacted.

Wolves are even more territorial than Cats, and they will die for their mate, even if it's just in the name of their mate's honor. So even light hearted flirting should have sent him up a wall with jealous rage, even if the two weren't fated to be mated, but it didn't and that was a big fucking red flag and set off all kinds of alarms and buzzers in the Panther's head, but Fabray was so green that she couldn't see past the veneer of the relationship. Which is why even though it came as no surprise to the Latina that St. Sack-o-Shit was a metaphoric Snake in the grass, the blonde was just as shocked as Berry at his humiliating betrayal; but there was no one more furious. Regionals was the last time anyone saw him in the state of Ohio again. Oh they didn't kill him, even though it nearly cost the Latina her life to prevent that from happening, but the literal neutering that took place seemed to be a clear message that he best get to steppin'.

It would have been just an ass whooping but just after the competition it had been revealed that he had been pressuring her to mate with him, and got a little too handsy the week before the egging…he's lucky they only took his balls. They would have been in serious shit if his coach wasn't Rachel's mom and she may not be a Big Cat, but she sure is a vicious one, when she heard what the girls did she just snorted and said that they should have taken his vocal cords while they were at it, then after thanking them she assured the two that they had nothing to worry about as far as any negative repercussions. Side note? Shelby Corcoran may be an Abyssinian like Berry, but that woman is a total cougar; and when the woman made it clear that if there was **anything** she could do to thank them that all they had to do was ask, it had taken A LOT of self-control to not hit that…self-control that the Latina apparently did not possess, though the blonde did.

**Best. Spring break. EVER!**

Calm down! The woman was in heat and they used a condom, so she it's not like she's trying to hook-up with Berry after siring her half-siblings or anything because that would be cap "G" gross! Plus Shelby's not one of _her_ teachers and its only illegal if they got caught, which they didn't, **so calm your tits!** Berry _was_ a little squicked out about it, but after Santana explained that her mom didn't know that she was into her daughter and that the two ran into each other in Columbus when the woman was in her heat cycle, the girl got over it. Cats have needs okay? And Santana still thanks all the Gods in the sky that Berry understands that fact.

…

Where the fuck was she going with this?

…

Oh right! Why she knows that Q loves and deserves Berry.

Other than turning down one damned tempting offer from a woman who is just an older version of the girl she's lusted after for nearly two years, how about the fact that after another quick fuck with Santana to get the urge to claim the Kitty under control (this time it was out of protectiveness not possessiveness, she just wanted to make sure that no one could do that to Rachel again) the blonde then spent weeks doting on and pampering the girl, until the little diva got her inner star shine back (Fabray's words! Not hers okay?!) she also abstained both from sex and flirting with anyone during that entire time. She even got in the Latina's face and told her to cool off the flirting for a while because she didn't want the girl to think all she was worth was a quick fuck, which in spite of agreeing with her friends reasoning it was still super hard to do. Now once the girl was back to her old self again, they redoubled their efforts to woo the diva so they aren't complete saints.

For her last piece of evidence, once the Lion's feelings developed she never fucked another girl that looked like Berry, with the exception of Santana that is. No brunettes, no midgets, and especially no singers or anyone into Broadway, oh she tried to play it off, but she wasn't fooling anyone. It hurts her too much to be with anyone who reminded her of who she wants but is too afraid to claim. Which her reasons are noble and everything but she's still a fucking idiot, and Santana is no saint so the game continues; and if goading the blonde requires the Panther to get a little somethin' somethin' from that fine piece of Feline tail? That's a sacrifice the Latina is more than willing to make. Don't get her wrong she still has no intention of swiping the girl's v-card, but after extensive research over the summer, Santana discovered that there is a helluva lot the three can indulge in without creating a mate bond, and if Berry's bodily responses are any indicator, this year is looking the fuck up. Santana just needs to get Quinn to crack before Rachel goes into heat, because the girls' both need to know that the Lion and the Kitty chose each other in the end and that it was love not hormones.

_TBC_

* * *

**A/N: I know this was a Santana centric chapter but I wanted you guys to get an insight into all off the girls, how they view their shared history, and to cover the last three years of school. This seemed like a good way to do that. Brittany won't come in for a few more chapters, and when she does someone will get their first real dose of jealousy. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and continue to read and review this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In this chapter Santana will attempt to convince Quinn about the brilliancy of her plan, a Glee assignment does absolutely nothing to re-solve an argument, a Diva smack-down will occur over a song Mr. Schue has no real intention of ever using in a competition because he is terrible at actually leading the club or doing anything useful, Sue Sylvester insults many, and how Noah Puckerman became a Dolphin (also known as a Gay Shark) for Sam Evans. **

**All this plus FLUFFY FUZZY FABERRY FEELINGS via Lion!Quinn's inner monologue, which will get a little cracky…,so fair warning.**

**WARNING SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER. Puck/Sam, this will happen in the beginning of the chapter so if you don't want to read it, skip down to the next page break. Santana/OC/Quinn, which I swear will be the only instance of either of the girls engaging in any form of sexy times with anyone who isn't Rachel or Brittany. Previous exploits might be mentioned but not in detail and will not happen again once Santana's plan gets set into motion.**

**Animal-side thoughts are in bold, **_human-side thoughts are in italics._

**I IN NO WAY OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! THOSE ALL BELONG TO FOX AND RIB!**

* * *

It's another beautiful day at WMHS, the Bees are buzzing with gossip in the Quad, the Birds are chirping a bright good morning to all their friends, and in the janitors' closet on the second floor a self-proclaimed sex Shark is being reminded why he allowed himself to be tied down in a committed relationship when he could be free to nail everything with a pulse.

"Oh FUCK! Yes Sam! Take it all babe! God damn I love your mouth!"

Oh that's right, the hand that held his leash was currently jerking off its owner, while his enormous pillow lips just managed to swallow the Tiger Shark whole, balls and all. Nobody can make him feel quite like his Dolphin could, only the blonde boy with his perfect body, his always tight and ready hole, his understanding of why Super Mario Brothers changed the world, his ability to quote any line from every awesome movie ever made, and those bright eyes that never wavered in the adoration that shown from them even as the boy had his mouth stuffed with cock. Puck knew he could be dumb from time to time but even he wasn't stupid enough to not know how lucky he was that this beautiful boy chose him and put up with his crap for all those months last year. Sam had waited a long time for Puck to pull his head out of his ass and to stop his hunting but he finally stepped up and pledged his love for the blonde in front of the whole cafeteria after a few Hyena's from the hockey team tried to gay bash the boy and Kurt. The beat down Puck and the HBIC's delivered was epic! Once he convinced the boy to stay and not transfer with Kurt to Dalton, he asked him via song to be his boyfriend. So what if Puck was a little whipped? Fuck off! In exchange he was loved by the perfect guy for him, and got awesome blows jobs because the boy lacked a gag reflex. Speaking of…

"Shit I'm coming! FUCK! SAM!"

Reluctantly the blonde let his boyfriend's now soft member fall from his lips before making a show of swallowing. Sam licked his lips and gently tucked the brunette's cock back in his jeans before giving him a quick peck. "I love you Puck."

As a dopey love sick smile worked its way across his lips, the former Sex Shark thought, _'The Puckzilla may be in a tank now but the company makes it totally worth it.' _"Love you too babe, now come on lets head to Glee. Because I just know it's gonna be a mega train wreck today."

* * *

He wasn't wrong.

* * *

"Rachel? Why don't you take the lead in-"

"Why does **she** get every damned solo!"

"Now Mercedes, Rach-"

"I **do not** get every solo Mercedes! And even if I did, it would only be because I _actually_ put in the work for them and would therefore _actually_ deserve them!"

"Rachel! That's not fair-"

"OH HELL TO THE NO, HELLO KITTY! I KNOW YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT YOU WERE A BETTER SINGER THAN ME!"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT DAMNIT! I HAVE _NEVER_ **FUCKING** SAID THAT! NOR HAVE I EVER EVEN **THOUGHT** THAT I WAS A BETTER SINGER THAN YOU!"

A shocked silence rang out across the choir room. While the argument was nothing new, no one had ever heard Rachel curse before much less scream at anyone. Well almost no one. The HBIC's were sitting in the back of the room watching the scene with growing annoyance. They were so **done** with the attitude thrown their pretty Kitty's way; it was clearly just petty jealousy. They were fairly certain Mercedes knew it too, but the perceived favoritism Rachel received was like a damned bone that the diva refused to let go of. Everyone knew that Rachel worked ridiculously hard all the time, constantly practicing her singing, dancing, and acting; all of which was necessary because Finnocence was Mr. Schue's golden boy and received the male lead in every song, any girl who was opposite needed to be the best to keep the mutt from dragging her and the entire performance down.

Normally this situation would be where the two big Cats would intervene on their girl's behalf, but after the first time they tried that Rachel had made it very clear that she didn't need or want their help in standing up to Mercedes. No matter what, the Kitty saw the pampered Pomeranian as a friend and part of her family which meant no retaliation, verbal or otherwise, was welcome from the Cheerios. Which was why the girls could not find it in themselves to go against her wishes now, no matter how much the Bitch, (What? It's accurate) and occasionally Kurt, had it coming.

"…You don't?"

"No. I think you are an amazing vocalist and performer Mercedes; however I do feel that at times you can be a tad lazy when it comes to perfecting your craft, and then when you do not get selected to sing lead you can become slightly unreasonable."

Sadly for the Pomeranian she chose to ignore the Abyssinian's sound logic and compliments, instead only focusing on the fact that Rachel had apparently insulted her. "EXCUSE YOU BITCH! Just because I don't spread my legs for a chance to sing lead doesn't mean I'm lazy!"

As a horrified silence started to suffocate the room, a single thought echoed in the majority of the minds occupying it,_ 'Mercedes is gonna die.'_ All but three heads turned towards the girls in the back as low twin growls built up in volume like thunder. Only Mercedes, Rachel and Mr. Schue seemed oblivious to the imminent danger the Pom was in; while Mr. Schue was too horrified by the baseless and life ruining accusation that had just thoughtlessly flown out of the black girl's mouth to reprimand her, Mercedes was too focused on her apparent victory to notice the HBIC's slowly make their way down the risers, and Rachel…poor Rachel was stunned, humiliated, and heart-broken that someone she cared so much for could accuse her of something so heinous.

Tears filled wide caramel eyes and the Kitty gaped for a moment before she recovered enough to whisper a shaky reply. "Wh-what did you just say?"

Almost immediately the jealous Dog knew she went too far as betrayal and hurt flashed across the Kitten's face, but her pride and wounded ego wouldn't let her take it back. So as was her nature the diva held her ground went after the little brunette's perceived weakness. "You heard me and you can save those Crocodile tears for someone who gives a damn. Aww what's the matter Slutberry? Embarrassed that you got called out? It's not like it's a surprise to anyone in this room that you'd pull something like that, after all you've been Quinn and Santana's little fuck toy since Freshman year!"

***SLAP***

Just as the Lion and the Panther had reached the three at the front of the room and were about to shift, they, along with everyone else found themselves stunned at the fact that Rachel had not only struck Mercedes, but done so claws out. The Pom held her bleeding cheek, gaping at the livid girl in front of her in shock and fear. A very low and scary growl was coming from the little Cat as Rachel did her best not to cause her former friend any further injury. Rachel addressed the other diva in soft quiet voice that completely belied her blown pupils, and the positively ferocious look on her face. "How dare you. For two years I have put up with your bitching, complaining, and backstabbing Mercedes Jones. Not once did I ever intentionally hurt you in return, no matter how often or how thoughtlessly you have hurt me. The fact is the only reason you are still alive after all the shit you have dumped on me over the years is because of my generosity in regards to your attitude."

"What the hell are you talk-"

"SHUT UP! You have said more than enough for a lifetime Mercedes, it's my turn now. And I am referring to the two girls' behind you that are incredibly protective of me. They have wanted to rip you to shreds for **years** and the only thing that has stopped them in the past is the fact that I _used_ to consider you a friend and a part of my family; but **now**? Now you are fair game Jones. I really could not give less of a **fuck** what happens to you anymore. Mr. Schue? I apologize for my part in the disruption that has occurred but I assure you that I will take no further part in it."

Mercedes went rigid with fear as she watched the Kitty calmly gather her things and walk with a dignified silence out of the room. Once she had cleared the door, two thunderous growls erupted behind the now terrified Dog, who could only listen in fear to as the Latina addressed the room.

"Listen up mouth breathers and listen well, because there are a few things that are gonna get cleared up right **fucking** now, and I _swear_ on every star in the sky that if anyone,** ANYONE,** ever pulls this shit with Rachel again or breathes a word of this outside of this room, me and Q will hunt you down and eat you for diner and I mean that in a literal sense. Rachel Berry is **no one's** _fuck toy._ Rachel Berry is a **virgin** and a pure girl. She has only been a willingly participant in a romantic sense with one Animal in her entire life, and that guy was her boyfriend and all they did was kiss…until he tried to force himself on her that is, I'm sure you all noticed he's not around anymore. The only other Animal to pull that shit is our resident Great Douchebag and that was because he also assumed certain things about our little Kitty, but he learned real quick not to try to force himself on a girl just because she's a Cat, didn't he?"

The Dog in question hurriedly nods his head in agreement. _'Never again dude.'_

"The next thing that better be damn well clear is that Rachel Berry **has never **and **will never** need to sleep with **ANYONE **for a role much less a_ song_, because she's so talented that she'll never need to and even if that were somehow magically not the case, she has too much **integrity **and **self-respect** to sink to that level. Last but certainly not least, as far as everyone in this school, in this city, and hell in this world is concerned Rachel fucking Berry is **OURS**; as in _mine_ and _Q's_, and the next punk-ass **bitch** that steps to our Kitten is never gonna walk again. Anything to add Q?"

Quinn slowly circled around to the front of the petrified Pooch to address the last edict while looking directly in her eyes. "Just this; until you grovel, and I do mean **grovel** Jones, for Rachel's forgiveness and when she finds it in her heart to forgive you, which **she will** because she is _infinitely_ better than you in **every** way including singing, you are _canine non grata_ to this club. I don't want to see you or even _smell_ that you've been near the choir room or the auditorium, or else San and I will be on you like a fresh carcass. The only reason you aren't lunch and the Cheerios enemy number one _right now_, is the fact that no matter how much you do deserve it, Rachel wouldn't like it if you were hurt or harassed in anyway and it would break her heart if she thought it was her fault, so you're safe provided you keep your distance until you learn to come correct. Because there is no way I'm gonna stand back and watch you hurt her ever again. **GOT IT?**"

Poor Mercedes was too terrified to do anything but nod in response.

Quinn shared a cruel smirk with her counterpart before leaning into the girl's ear to roar a single order. **"GO!"**

The Pomeranian yelped in fear and dashed out of the room with the speed of a Greyhound.

Now focused solely on the Latina, the blonde ordered everyone else out only to call the Elfin Rabbit back to grab the disgraced diva's things. Once the room was clear the blonde strode over to her friend that was eyeing her appreciatively, to whack her upside the head.

"The fuck Q?"

"I could ask you the same thing! What the **actual fuck** was that Lopez?! _'Rachel Berry is ours'_ what the fuck were you thinking?"

Still rubbing the back of her head, the Panther flashed a smug grin at her Co-Captain. "I'm _thinking_ that it's about **damned** time we lay down our claim Q. I'm_ thinking_ that the only reason that Milk-Bone addict felt all free to talk to our girl like that is because she didn't think Berry was more than a girl on our regular rotation. **Now** she knows better and because that Bitch can't keep her mouth shut to **literally **save her own life so will **everyone else**. All those rumors about our relationship with her are finally gonna be put to rest, and no one is gonna try to play with her heart or hurt her again."

"Great plan Kitty-Cat; except for the part that Rachel's a "lifer" and cannot be bound to both of us, not to mention it will keep any worthy options too afraid to approach her." The blonde had been fighting the urge to shift since that mouthy Mutt started tearing into Rachel, so even though it killed her to think of the girl being with anyone else, Santana's plan wasn't helping her control. It would be a cold day in hell before the blonde agreed to anything that could potentially hurt the tiny girl.

Santana, as has been stated previously was no fool; she knew she was on very tenuous and dangerous ground here so she proceeded to tread very lightly with her words even if her attitude said otherwise. With a scoff and a well-practiced eye roll, the Latina slapped a cocky smirk across her lips and proceeded to manipulate the living shit out of her best friend. "Please Q! Like there is anyone in this freaking state that actually deserves Berry. Look we may sleep around a lot out of competitiveness and the need to get laid, but both of us know that one or the other is gonna settle down with Berry in the end, so why not save ourselves some redemption time and semi-commit to her now?"

"What do you mean semi-commit? Rachel's a lifer; it's all or nothing for her."

"Which is exactly why we **won't** take it all."

"Huh?"

"Look Q, I did a lot of research over the summer about how mate bonds are formed with Wolves, and you'd be mega surprised how much if fair game before you run the risk of forming a life bond. You'd have to have full blown penetrative sex and/or perform the claim bite to make it happen. Anything else is a freebie."

The Lion stared at her friend for several moments before she finally acquired the control necessary to respond. "You can't be serious."

Santana knew that the next thing she said would be crucial to get the Lion to cave. "Like a heart attack Quinn. Look you can be either in or out as far as I care, but either way I'm gonna get me a little piece of that forbidden Berry because she is just ripe for the picking and I'll be damned if I let anyone else get a taste first."

Like she anticipated the blonde stiffened and appeared to be visibly holding herself back from shifting in a jealous fit. "We both know there's no way you can commit to her S."

"I don't know about that Quinnie, I've been thinking and if her stamina, flexibility, breath control, and lack of a gag reflex are anything to go by, she just might be enough to make me a one mate woman. And if not, I won't have taken Berry's cherry and whoever will, should be very grateful for all I'll have taught her. So, you can get off your high horse and join me, or wait and see if you have a shot at my sloppy seconds. It's your choice Simba."

And with that flippant last word, the Panther strutted out of the room before running to find a place to wait for and watch the impending fireworks.

Her friend didn't disappoint. The Lion flew out of the room the like force of nature that she was and powered through the herd on a mission. _'I so fucking rock! Damn victory makes me horny; I wonder who feels up to being filled…' _With a mission of her own in mind the Latina went prowling for someone to help scratch her itch.

* * *

Stomping down the hallway with fire in her eyes, the blonde was trying very hard to reason with her more primal side in order to keep from killing her best friend or from doing something equally as stupid like taking her favorite brunette wherever she found her.

**'Mine!'**

***SIGH***

_'No Lion, she's not yours and you need to tone down the crazy.'_

**'No.'**

_'Yes Lion! Rachel does not belong to us, Santana, or anyone else for that matter. Just because we flirt with her doesn't mean we own her.'_

**'My Kitty!'**

_'No she is **not **your Kitty! Kitty is a free agent!'_

**'No.'**

_'Oh my Gods, it's like trying to reason with a damned cub. Fine, whatever…Lion? You like Rachel right?'_

**'Yes! My Kitty!'**

_'Yeah, I got that part…and you want to mate with her right?'_

**'YES! MUST MATE WITH RACHEL! MY KITTY! Soft Kitty…warm Kitty…_bendy_ _Kitty!_'**

_'Simmer down Lion! See that pretty Fox Cheerio?'_

**'Yes.'**

_'Do you want to mate with her too?'_

**'Yes! Must assert dominance! Must take Vixen in locker room!'**

_'I understand, she is quite hot and Foxes are always good for a quickie so we could totally take her in the locker room. Do you know why?'_

**'Yes! Have biggest cock in school! All females desire us!'**

_'No Lion, well I mean yeah we do…well one of the two anyway, and yes most of them do but that's not what I was asking. Do you know why it's okay to mate with that Fox but not Rachel?'_

**'…no.'**

_'That Vixen doesn't mate for life. Rachel does, she maybe a Kitty but she's part Wolf so she needs a life mate.'_

**'Lion is Kitty's life mate.'**

_'**No **you're not. Did you know that mating with Rachel means you wouldn't be able to mate with anyone else?'_

**'…no.'**

_'Well is does, because mating with anyone else after you've mated with Rachel would hurt her. You don't want to hurt Rachel do you?'_

**'NO! NO ONE HURTS KITTY!'**

_'Exactly, so that means we can't mate with Rachel, because mating with her would hurt her.'_

**'No. Kitty will stretch. Will give Kitty much pleasure! Have biggest cock in school! All females desire us!'**

_'For Gods sakes I meant emotionally! We would hurt her heart because Rachel would need us to only desire Rachel!'_

**'Lion only desire Rachel.'**

_'What? No you don't! _**I** _only desire Rachel! _**You**_ constantly desire every female you see!'_

**'No.'**

_'Yes you do! You just said you had to take that Vixen in the locker room! YOU DESIRE HER!'_

**'No! No desire Vixen!'**

_'…so you don't want to mate with her anymore?'_

**'No. Must take Vixen! Must assert dominance!'**

_'THAT'S THE SAME THING!'_

**'No. Lion only desire Kitty. Lion must be dominant over Panther.'**

_'What the hell does Santana have to do with it?'_

**'Lion dominant, Lion get Kitty. Panther dominant, Panther get Kitty. Rachel MY Kitty!'**

_'Lion…Santana is our friend; she wouldn't do that to us. Or to Rachel, she's her friend too and mating with Rachel when she doesn't love her would only HURT her, and Santana doesn't want to hurt either of us.'_

**'No. Santana no hurt us. ****Panther hurt us.'**

_'They are one in the same Lion just like we are.'_

**'No. Me Lion, you Quinn. She Panther and Santana. Not same, Panther threat until Lion dominant over Panther. Santana need own Rachel. Then Panther no threat and Lion no need dominate.'**

_'Oh…so then what do you suggest we do about Santana's idea?'_

**'We say yes.'**

_'…Okay then.'_

* * *

Stalking down her way down through the school, Quinn followed her nose in attempt to find her counterpart only to come across her having her way with the very Vixen the blonde had been tempting her wild side with. After taking a few moments to appreciate the Panther's form and to drink in all the delicious sights, scents, and sounds of the duos furious rutting, the Co-HBIC raised her voice slightly to be heard over the din.

"Hey Lopez, having fun?"

The raven haired girl spared the Lion with a smirk and a wink, before briefly returning her attention to the writhing girl beneath her in an effort to reassure her about this new development, only to discover that the little Vixen was so far gone in her pleasure she didn't even appear to have noticed they gained a spectator. Never breaking her stride the Latina looked back up to see her friend staring hungrily at their joined forms and noticed a very distinct bulge developing beneath the blonde's skirt.

"You know it Q! Why? Were you thinking about taking this foxy young thing for a spin? Because I'm sure she wouldn't mind and I would have no problem sharing, especially if it means something occupying her mouth so I don't go deaf before I cum."

_'As hot as that would be I really don't want to, but then San might think something's up with me especially since I'm only here to talk about the Rachel thing…shit…well this is probably gonna be the last time I'll sleep with anyone other than Rachel ever again so better make the most of it.'_

"That wasn't my intention but since you're being gracious enough to offer how can I refuse?" After quickly stripping down, the Lion began slowly stroking the aching nine and a half inches of her arousal before adding her own pheromones into the air and tweaking the little Fox girl's nipple to garner her attention. "What do you say Stacey? Do you want a double dose of the HBIC's?" The ginger haired girl greedily followed the way the Lion teasingly waved her cock above her prone form before hastily nodding head and allowing the girl above her to pull out so she could flip over onto her knees. Stacey Johnson squealed when the Latina thrust back into her already abused pussy and braced her body so that she could take the blonde into her mouth, but every time she's get close the older girl would tug her member back just out of reach.

"Ah ah ah. What do good little girls say when they want a treat?"

The little Fox whimpered with need as the powerful thrusts came to a cruel halt. A dark chuckle sounded from behind her, "You heard your Captain Johnson, **beg** for it."

"Please!"

The blonde cocked a mocking brow, "Please what?"

"Please! I need it! I need Santana to fuck me while I suck you off!"

"Well since you asked so nicely…" With that the Latina slammed back into the ginger haired girl's waiting pussy and set a furious pace, Stacey's mouth fell open with a pleasured scream allowing the blonde to force her cock down the girl's throat. While they set about using the Fox for their own pleasure, Quinn decided to hammer out the details of her friend's earlier proposal to ensure their Kitty wouldn't get hurt in anyway.

"Lopez, if I go along with your little idea, and that's a big if, there are certain stipulations that must be met regardless of whether I'm involved or not or else I will mount your head above my mantle."

"That all depends on what those are Q, but I'm willing to listen."

The blonde stopped her furious thrusting to give the girl a chance to breath and presented the girl with her balls, "Suck. Number one, it's Rachel's call. If she's not down for this or at any step of the way, no forcing her or using pheromones to persuade her, she has to be completely willing and clear headed about her decisions."

The Latina followed suit and slowed down in order to fend off her pending orgasm. "Sounds fair Q, and fuck you for thinking I'd do otherwise."

"No offense meant San I just want to be clear. Number two? No more fucking or even flirting with anyone else if Rachel agrees, I don't want her feeling like all we want her for is physical pleasure, because you can deny it all you want San but I know you care about her."

The raven haired girl mulled that stipulation before providing a compromise, "What if Rachel is cool with it." Santana quickly continued before the Lion could cut her off, "No seriously Q. If we want to make sure that our hormones don't get the best of us and we don't accidently go too far, and let's face it with as high as our sex drives are we are going to need to let off a little steam from time to time; if Rachel's cool with it what's the harm?"

"…maybe. If Rachel is really okay with it and she gets to pick the girl, and I mean** girl** Santana; only one other girl and it needs to be clear that Rachel is our top priority. Plus if at any time it starts to bother Rachel we stop immediately, and if either one of us can't stay respectful or faithful San the one that fails forfeits any right or claim to her and will never make another move on Rachel. Got it?"

"Got it Q. Now how bouts we finish up here and put the poor girl out of her exquisite misery?"

"Sounds good S."

As the blonde pulled the Vixen off her nuts and shoved her mouth back on her waiting cock, Santana reached one hand under the girl's stomach to bully her clit while her other grabbed onto the fluffy tail in front of her for leverage. After forcing the poor girl into several more intense orgasms, the HBIC's came with twin roars that shook the locker room. Exhausted the two Queen Bees collapsed next to the spent little Fox that was desperately trying to fight the urge to pass out. Running a hand through her shaggy mane of hair Quinn looked and her panting friend to iron out one more very important detail. "Hey San?"

"Yeah Q?"

"One last thing, if we're doing this we're doing it right. That means Rachel gets properly wooed by us, walking her to class, thoughtful dates, not trying for something every time we get her alone, the works. Rachel gets a real relationship out of this deal, you got me?"

"Yeah, I gots ya Q-ball, and again fuck you for thinking otherwise."

"I just couldn't leave that unsaid, it's bad enough if everyone else thinks that all she is to us is a fuck toy, I don't want Rachel thinking that's all she is to us as well."

"Sounds good Q. Wanna go see if she's down once we get cleaned up here?"

"No San, she needs friends right now not flirts, plus she'll have an easier time believing us once some time has passed since we last pursued anyone."

"How much time?"

"Two weeks bare minimum, but however long it takes till she's over what happened in the choir room. And Johnson, make sure you spread the word that Lopez and I are off the market, and that for anyone that tries to start anything with Rachel over it, there will be hell to pay on you and anyone involved."

"Yes Captain."

"Good girl, now hit the showers."

As they watched the little red head struggle to her feet and make her way into the showers, both were secretly glad she was the last random they'd have to go to in order to get some release. Both girls' had had plenty of sex over the years, but now they might finally have the chance to make love to someone. And no matter the outcome they knew that this was the start of something better.

_TBC_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys didn't seriously think I'd let them get away with messing around with other girls when they finally made a legitimate try for Rachel did you? Hell to the no! Speaking of…I know the Mercedes!bashing seemed a little out there but the way she treats Rachel has always rubbed me the wrong way, especially in Season 3, when has anyone ever cared about Rachel's feelings in that choir room? Anyway hope you guys enjoyed and I look forward to reading your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: AND NOW THE MOMENT THAT THE FEW OF YOU STILL READING THIS STORY MIGHT HAVE POSSIBLY BEEN WAITING FOR…**

**Its Brittany…bitch.**

**Yes the newest Kitty at WMHS makes her appearance and shame on you all that thought Rachel would be the jealous one over it. SHAME! **

**I want to clear some things up:**

**1. ****I am not writing Rachel as being okay with Santana and Quinn's promiscuity because she is some pathetic little girl so desperate for love that she'll excuse the behavior. It doesn't bother her because that's a Species norm. In other words in the world in which the girls inhabit, almost every Cat has multiple partners for both the purposes of procreating and pleasure, which means monogamy is the exception not the rule for their kind and I'm not the first writer on this site to take that approach. ****2. ****The girls ARE territorial over Rachel and protective of her; I believe I have provided proof of that in almost every chapter so far.****3. ****In this world it is hard for any Animal to suppress their nature as they are two separate beings inhabiting the same body, and I have written the characters that way. The more "wild" their Animal side is, the harder it is for the human side to reason with and control it for example, male lions mate with every female in their pride so Quinn wanting to settle down with only Rachel and NOT anyone else is a big deal, that will take a lot of control to pull off and it will mean almost constantly fighting with her Lion to stay faithful. **

**However that inner struggle as the Lion said, is not about sexual desire; it's about the Lion proving its dominance over Santana's Panther. Santana will have similar struggles once she meets and falls for Brittany because male panther's mate with whoever is available and as often as they can because it is their nature to father as many offspring as possible. They usually only stick around long enough to ensure a pregnancy before they are scouting out the next available female in their territory and it's going to be very difficult for Santana to control her Panther as she's always given into it before, Quinn however has already starting building up a resistance and has experience denying her Lion, so her transition into monogamy will be easier.**

**Rachel is a Wolf/Cat hybrid and takes after Wolf mating instincts, meaning I'm not going to have her deliberately make the two girls jealous or fool around with just anyone. In their world those who require life mates are cautioned by their parents from engaging in any form of sexual activity because once a "lifer" mates with a partner or makes a claim bite, whether or not that person is their life-mate the connection is permanent, and I think it goes without saying that when Animals get in the mood it is very difficult for them to stop. Rachel still has physical needs like anyone else but because she hasn't gone into heat yet it's easier for her to resist Santana and Quinn, also they've never really done anything with her yet, and they always stop before she loses the will to say no and simply gives into her body's desires, which is one of the ways they show her that they respect her.**

**Okay enough with the heavy, as I wound up NOT including Sylvester insulting anyone and forgot about the weekly assignment in the last installment, I've decided to start this chapter off with it. OMG writing Sue is fun soooo many avenues for absolutely absurd alliteration! Anywho please enjoy.**

**Also looking for a beta if anyone wants to apply, as incentive this will ensure that I don't get stuck with my other stories on this site**

**I IN NO WAY OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! THOSE ALL BELONG TO FOX AND RIB!**

* * *

Dear Journal,

I find myself malcontent and mystified over the current state of my Cheerio's. For the past few years those lusting lesbians had kept the hormone harangued hussies of my squad in line all the while instilling fear and submission into the hearts of the swamp Vermin and Sheep that inhabit my hallowed halls. But now Journal? Something is terribly wrong. While fear, uncertainty, and torment are at an all-time and decidedly delicious high; my Cheerios are descending into a decadent disaster of desire. This week I was to only have to endure the heat cycles of two girls and was counting on my fearsome Felines to keep them in line, in bed, and out of my hair. But alas Journal, for the first time in nearly a decade madness has befallen my locker-room, normally the formidable pheromones of my Captains keep those philandering felons at bay, which does the double duty of ensuring team unity and performing as a potent prophylactic against pregnancy. But somehow, someway lustful lunacy has descended and now at least four of my squad find themselves with spawn. Rest assured you wonderful receptacle of my rigorous writings, my resolve is resolute, and vindictive vengeance shall eviscerate the vile villain or villainess responsible or my name isn't Sue Sylvester.

* * *

_Something is not right  
Something is quite wrong  
And so I sing this song_

_'Noooo…not again!'_

Curse her fathers for insisting that she watch at least one children's program whilst she was growing up, if it wasn't for them, she would not be forced to endure having that blasted song from _Madeline_ stuck in her head for the past two months. What made it all the worse was that darned song was all too accurate, Rachel knew something was significantly off at school and she even knew what it was, the overabundance of hormones filling the air and heated jealous glares being thrown her way made that little fact all too obvious. What she didn't know was why? Why weren't Santana and Quinn fulfilling their roles, and at this point responsibilities, as the HBIC's and top Alpha's of the school by bedding the all too ready and willing female population only to be engaging in the only utmost chivalrous behavior towards her?

It was weird, flattering, but weird.

Granted Quinn had done this once years before after the Jesse debacle, but that was only for two weeks and it was only Quinn, Santana may have been a bit more restrained with her but the status quo was intact because the Latina was apparently bedding enough girls for the both of Head Cheerleaders. So for both of them to seemingly ignore every other female in the school all the while following Rachel like the Puppies they were certainly not? It was overwhelming and made the Hybrid more than a little nervous.

On top of that Glee club had been a strained environment, everyone seemed to afraid too actually do or say anything to her but she could feel the blame and hatred her fellow club members felt towards her, Mercedes was gone. She had not left the school mind you but she was studiously avoiding any contact with Rachel, the choir room, and the auditorium. Which upset Kurt as he missed his best friend, leading him to be angry with Rachel and while she and Blaine and always gotten along rather well in the past, he stood by his mate so while he wasn't exactly hostile towards her like Kurt was, he was no longer warm with her either. Tina was similarly aggrieved at the loss of Mercedes as well as harboring resentment over the perceived favoritism Rachel received so she was now giving Rachel the cold shoulder and glaring at her whenever she found the diva without the company of Santana and Quinn, which naturally led to Mike distancing himself as well. Sam was friends with Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina so he of course sided with them, which meant Puck brushed her off as well…now that one truly hurt because once he stopped trying to get under her skirt they formed an almost sibling like bond, however she understood that he wanted to show loyalty to his mate and did her best not to show how deeply losing his friendship had wounded her. Finn had avoided her since Sophomore year so that was nothing to cry over, Rory was still too afraid to approach her after the little dominance display that occurred at the beginning of the year, Lauren had always indifferent and mildly abrasive towards her, and Artie was in the same camp as Tina, Kurt and Sam, which wasn't really a great loss as the two of them had never been close. What made it worse and even more awkward, was that Mr. Schuester was even limiting his contact with her, whether that was because he too blamed her for Mercedes leaving or because he was afraid of adding strength to the accusation that the Pom had slung at them both, the little diva wasn't sure, but she was sure that she hadn't been this lonely in two years.

Sure she still had the girls, but even they had been treating her differently, as evidenced by the fact that they now sat in front of her rather than beside her, it was if neither girl was interested in her anymore. Sure now they walked her to class, held doors open for her and always greeted her with genuine smiles but any sexual desire they previously had for her seemed to have just fizzled out, and Rachel could not for the life of her figure out why. Now that isn't to say that her insecurities did not attempt to provide an answer, because they had and poor Rachel alternated between fearing that she should have just risked the heartache of forming a mate bond with one of the girls even if it meant spending the rest of her life patiently waiting for when the one she loved would regain an interest in her, or thinking that they must have believe what Mercedes accused her of doing with Mr. Schue and she had apparently now lost her chance as they seemed to want nothing to do with her. Either way the brunette found herself so barraged by heated glares, so isolated the cold indifference of her peers, and so weighted down by depression that she could barely breathe.

Ironically it was this deeply rooted anguish that caused the Big Cats to restrain their raging hormones and kept them from making their VERY keen interest and completely undiminished desires known, which in turn fed the Kitty's insecurities and continued her quickly escalating downward spiral.

* * *

_'Three…ummm seven…eww one…meh five…four…wait a second...**day-um**…now _that's_ a ten!'_

Piercing blue eyes disappeared behind rapidly expanding pupils as a lithe figure confidently stalked her prey, all the while ignoring the longing and jealous looks being thrown her way. Getting closer her targets scent began to distinguish itself from the crowd.

_'Mmmm…soooo sweet, I bet she tastes even sweeter.'_

Finally within striking distance the blonde girl took the time to appreciate the tiny but tight body in front of her.

_'What pretty brown hair I bet it's so soft; those legs look super yummy and firm, like they're made of caramel. I wonder if they taste and can stretch like it? Mmmm…stretchy legs make sexy times so much fun.'_

It was this thought that caused a deep purr to sound from behind where Rachel was dejectedly putting away her books and trying to locate the official club resignation form she would need to present to Mr. Schuester in order leave Glee once and for all, which she hoped would engender Mercedes to rejoin the club and allow them to still have the numbers needed to compete, at the hearing the noise behind her Rachel slowly turned around unsure of what to expect but hoping it was her favorite blonde feline.

*Sigh*

Well she was certainly a feline, and a blonde but not the one she wished it was, however Rachel Barbra Berry was nothing if not polite so she resolved to greet yet another new student with the warmth and compa-

"Wow. You're like so hot."

The smaller Kitty blinked a few times in surprise and a blush worked its way across her high cheekbones before she was able to stammer out a response.

"Umm…th-thank you? I-I'm Rachel Ber-"

Soft pink lips quickly cut off the rest of her introduction, as fit arms lifted and wrapped her thighs around a trim waist before pressing her firmly but gently up against her now closed locker. As a result of her bewilderment from the unexpected kiss, Rachel's mouth was slightly open allowing the blonde to easily work her tongue against the divas in a deep and passionate kiss. Just Rachel was sure she would pass out from a combination of shock, arousal, and a severe lack of oxygen, the new girl pulled back before dropping a sweet peck to her lips. "HI! I'm Brittany! Wanna go find a place to have sexy times with me?"

As Rachel tried to shake her head clear of the lust, confusion, and pheromone filled fog she now found herself in, down the hall two figures were struck dumb by shock, arousal, and fierce jealousy. Quinn was torn between begging the new girl and Rachel to continue and ripping the blonde off of her Kitty, ultimately her possessiveness won out and she had to restrain herself from shifting, after all the Lion had waited too long to let some new Cat swoop in at the eleventh hour and steal the diva away from her now. Santana was equal parts aroused and jealous, but she wasn't quite sure of who, it was as if by the second her Panther would switch from wanting to watch and in fact join in on the fun, and wanting to alternately claim either Rachel or the new mega hot blonde for herself, the only thing she was certain of was the Lion beside her and that there was no way she was going to let Quinn have both to herself, nor was she going to miss out on getting at least a little down and dirty with Berry.

"That's it Fabray, mourning period over. We start wooing Berry now and before you start in on that we still need to find a suitable safety net crap, it looks like Berry has chosen for us. From where I stand blondie over there is all Feline and it's safe to say she and Berry are already getting along."

Quinn was too busy battling down her lustful and jealous urges to notice the bite behind her friend's words, so she simply agreed without really thinking through the possible repercussions. "Sure S, sounds good to me."

* * *

While Rachel had been trying to formulate some kind of a response to the new girl's proposal, Brittany had taken the time presented as an opportunity to persuade the smaller Kitten. She diligently worked her lips, tongue and teeth over Rachel's neck, taking in as much of that sweet addictive taste as she could, firmly kneading the diva's left cheek with one hand as the other caressed and supported her right thigh. It wasn't until her hips rocked into the smaller girl's over heated core that Rachel was finally able to gasp out a one word response.

"Vir-Virgin!"

The Norwegian was shocked and stopped her grinding; she rested her forehead against the smaller girl's and moved her hands onto much less risqué positions on her thighs. "Really?" At the diva's rapid nod Brittany dropped another sweet kiss to bee stung lips. "I'm sorry Rachie; we can stop if you want, but I promise that I'll be really sweet and gentle with you if you wanna keep going."

Finally getting a chance to breathe and clear her head the little brunette was able to formulate a coherent response. "Thank you but it's not just that, I'm part Wolf."

The blonde blinked in surprise before quickly and gently placing the smaller girl back on the floor. "Oh! Oh my gosh! I'm so, so, **so** **sorry** Rachie! I didn't know! I didn't make you stuck with me did I?" Watery blue eyes gazed imploringly at Rachel leaving her unable to respond as harshly as she have with Quinn and Santana had they attempted the same thing.

"Oh please don't cry Brittany! It's alright I promise! You didn't make a claim bite and you didn't know, but maybe next time you should ask before surprise kissing someone."

Wet blue eyes blinked slowly looking at her from under long lashes as reddened lips formed a perfect pout. "Okay Rachie, but even though we can't have sexy times can we still have sweet lady kisses? You're just too pretty not to kiss."

Powerless to resist as she had never been on the receiving end of this tactic before, the diva nodded her head in a bit of a daze. As the blonde girl bounced up and down in joy, before dragging Rachel down the hall with her babbling on about someone called Lord Tubbington, the diva, along with Santana and Quinn, were left with one thought before the bell rang, _'What the hell was that?'_

* * *

Its Brittany…bitch.

_TBC_

* * *

**A/N: I hope the wait was worth it; sorry that it took so long and I told y'all Rachel wouldn't be the jealous one! **

**Also Rachel is not going to use Brittany as a tool to make the other girls jealous; it's just impossible to say no to Brittany. Besides would you say "no" to an opportunity to make out with Brittany? If you weren't already in a relationship that is, because remember _'Kitty is a free agent.'_**

**Anywho I hope ya'll liked this chapter and I can't wait to read your reviews.**


End file.
